


We Are Done

by Jane57821_6



Category: Almost Family (TV)
Genre: #Amanda, #Amandie, #Amandie Almost Family, #Edie, #Edie Palmer and Amanda Doherty, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane57821_6/pseuds/Jane57821_6
Summary: My take on what happened after their 1x03, “we’re done” chat. Lots of unmentionables, some riding and drinking ... water, amongst other things so, NSFW. Enjoy!
Relationships: Edie and Amanda
Comments: 19
Kudos: 45





	We Are Done

_Edie was torn. She paced around, restless. I can’t believe how careless I was making out with Amanda, in her office. Julia just had to be the one to happen by. Damn it. Why couldn’t I be the only one aware of this confusing feeling, just for a little while. I wasn’t ready for anyone’s input or judgment, not yet. It’s still so new. I think I sounded convincing enough when I said it was a one time thing. I can’t jeopardize the case. Amanda, Amanda, Amanda. I can’t get her out of my mind. I tried so hard to ignore her for months but she snuck under my skin. Speaking of skin, I get goosebumps just thinking about the way she looks at me. She looked down at her arms and took her head in her hands._

_I like when she grabs my hand, which she does often, the lingering touches when she pulls away, her fingers. Get it together. Definitely time to put an end to this before lots of people get hurt in the process._

_What was all that about not being her first inexperienced woman. How many of them had she been with? I must have lost my mind. I’m being selfish but I want her all to myself. What’s her story anyway? She’s a catch, I can’t believe she’s single._

_Amanda walked around her office, putting files away distractedly, lost in her thoughts. She could sense Edie was about to bail. They had this special connection and she was afraid they wouldn’t be afforded the chance to explore it. She knew she wasn’t the only one that felt that way. Why, why, did it have to be so complicated. She had to convince her to give them a chance. She shook her head. I have a knack for choosing unavailable people. She drew you, me, the same with a heart at the end in the air. She looked around to make sure no one had seen that. No one was about, she was alone in the office. She laughed uneasily. Phew, she would be committed if someone saw that. She was definitely one for the mad house now, madly in lust. She refused to think of the other L word. Edie is just so irresistible. She bit her lip as she thought about all the things she wanted to do to her. It involved some climbing, while horizontal, devouring of full lips and quenching her thirst on that tall drink of water. She was parched. It’s been too long since she went on the prowl, hence her inability to get her out of her mind._

_Speak of the devil, here she comes. She knew right away when she looked into her eyes, she was here to end things. She sat on the end of her desk, hands gripping the edges tightly so she wouldn’t reach for her._

“So that’s it, we’re done?”

“We’re done.”

Edie hoped she wouldn’t come close to her or she would loose her composure. She needn’t have worried. Amanda didn’t have to get any closer to make her weak in the knees from their shared looks behind those glasses. She put her hand out almost unintentionally trying to ward off this pull she could feel from her.  Her hope to escape unscathed disappeared and she knew all was lost when Amanda approached her. 

“You look ravishing, by the way. You always do.” Amanda stared at her feet, up those long legs with pants that fit like a second skin, showing off her curves that she was dying to explore. Her shirt had way too many buttons and was hiding all its treasure from her eyes. I wonder if I’ll be patient enough to unbutton each one or just tear it open. She stood close enough so their breaths mingled. 

“Come with me.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” 

“We don’t have to do anything. We can just talk.” Edie looked at her skeptically. She knew she could trust Amanda, it’s herself she couldn’t trust. She was about ready to throw herself at her. 

Amanda held out her hand and broke her resolve. She took it into hers haltingly, then more firmly.  “Yes, lets.”

When they got to the room, Amanda got busy pouring drinks for them while she wandered about, gazing at the bric-à-bracs that adorned the room. She was deep in her thoughts, trying to get a feel for this woman who was occupying her every waking moment.

Amanda handed her a drink. She took it and their fingers touched and it was electric. It reminded her of that first moment at the restaurant when she almost spilled her ice tea. She smiled thinking about it. It had always been like this, sparks flew between them from the very beginning. 

“What’s funny?” Amanda raised her brow as she asked. They settled on to the sofa sitting with thighs touching, maintaining a close contact.

“I was thinking about our famous first lunch.”

“Ah. That day was full of firsts.”

“Indeed. I was nervous and you had way too much fun teasing me, with all the innuendoes about being hungry while biting into a juicy burger. You were so bad.”

“I wanted to make sure you knew what you were missing out on, after ghosting me for months. Who knew when I would get another chance.” Amanda lowered her gaze to her lips then looked up, into her eyes. 

“True, true.” Edie took a sip to hide her sudden blush. 

“I couldn’t believe my luck when you asked to meet that same evening. I thought I had come on too strong and scared you away.” Amanda took her hand and placed a kiss in her palm.

“Obviously not. You did just enough to have me hankering for more.”

“Did I? I’ve always wondered why it took so long for you to accept my lunch invitation. It made me think you wanted nothing to do with me.” 

“I don’t know. Why did you invite me?”

“I think you’re brilliant and don’t look half bad.”

“You are full of it.” 

Amanda continued “Did I mention how gorgeous? I wanted a chance to chat you up. You?”

“To be frank, I used to get so annoyed at how cheerful you seemed and I thought you haughty. 

“Really? That wasn’t the impression I was going for. Cocky? Maybe.”

“Uh, the same thing. You’re in danger girl. There was just something about you ...”

“Yes, and now, have I redeemed myself?”

“Absolutely not, you are trouble with a capital T.”

“Good trouble, I hope.”

“That’s to be determined.” Edie stared at her lips as she said that. She needed to taste them right now.

“I’ll put our glasses away.” Amanda stood up but stopped in her tracks when Edie placed her hand over hers. She put the glasses down and gave Edie a once over when she stood up next to her. 

“No. Leave it.” She cupped her cheek rubbing her thumb over the jaw that Amanda sometimes clenched, her fingers lightly traced her ear. Amanda turned her cheek fully into her hands, inclining her head, enjoying the touches.

“I don’t want to talk.” 

“Neither do I.”

Edie brushed her lips against hers then deepened the kiss. She could taste the alcohol on her tongue, mixed in with a taste that was becoming familiar to her and uniquely Amanda’s. “Take me to bed.”

Amanda looked at her speculatively, then mind made up, slowly undid the buttons on her shirt and let it hang open. Edie did the same, following her lead. Amanda stopped her when she was about to shrug the shirt off her shoulders. She ran a hand up her midriff, put her hands over her bra, fingers, moved slowly up her cleavage then pushed the shirt off her shoulders. Edie put her hands on her lower back, softly caressing the skin on the base of her spine. Amanda reached for her hand and led the way.

They exchanged heated kisses as they stumbled into the bedroom. Amanda opened the door and they clattered into the room. Edie backed Amanda against the the wall, pulled off her shirt, both their hands roaming, anxious to touch the newly exposed skin.

Amanda pushed her onto the bed and sucked her upper lip, then lower lip into her mouth before moving her lips to her neck and sucked on it. Their bodies brushed together as they moved, creating an electric feeling. Amanda wanted her so much but knew she had to slow down. She stopped for a moment and laid on her side, facing Edie. She propped her head on her hand.

“What is it?” Edie caressed her cheek with the back of her hand. She moved her hair behind her ears, softly kissed her lips and looked into her eyes, questioning.

“Nothing. I want to savor the moment.”

Edie continued kissing her lips tenderly while her hands caressed her sides, the curve of a hip. 

“Are you sure you want to take this step?”

“Yes. You don’t need to hold my hand. Well, I like when you do. You know what I mean.” Oh gosh she was mortified at her babbling. Amanda took her hand, calming her down. 

“I’m nervous too and it’s understandable since it’s our first time together. We can take it slow and if it gets to be too much, we can stop.” Amanda mumbled, might result in more cold showers.

“What was that, something about cold showers? Does it even work?”

“It’s as good a temporary fix as any.”

“Do tell.” Amanda didn’t respond. “I’m sure and I don’t want to stop.” Edie responded and kissed her hands. 

Amanda started at her fingers, placing kisses on the back of her hands before turning them over to kiss her palms. She kissed her forearms, leaving little surprise nips in her wake. She kissed her arms and felt the muscles there, kissed the inside of her arms.

Edie giggled, “ticklish.” She switched to wet kisses, snaking her tongue out, tasting her skin. 

Amanda moved both her hands above her head and placed open mouth kisses on her neck. Edie moved her head to the side inviting more kisses. Her tongue traced her outer ear and took a lobe into her mouth which she sucked lazily as she breathe into her ear. She didn’t linger and moved back to her neck, and shoulder. Her fingertips lightly caressed her shoulders before replacing them with her tongue and she couldn’t resist a quick bite.

Edie’s hands roamed along her back, lightly caressing her shoulder blades and squeezed tightly when Amanda bit her shoulder. 

Amanda, caressed her through her bra, feeling the weight of her globes in her hand. She held them close together and took one nipple in her mouth then the other, feeling them tighten under her attention. 

Edie bit her lip to stop herself from moaning. She looked up at Amanda and nodded when she said, “I want to hear you. Tell me what feels good.” Edie reached behind her and unclasped her bra and discarded it to the side. Amanda did the same with hers.

Amanda ran the back of her hand over her nipples trapping them between her fingers and tugging at them. The feeling of the cold metal ring against her added to the pleasure and Edie moaned softly. Amanda circled it with her tongue, drawing ever closer to the tip which she took fully in her mouth. Edie’s hand cradled the back of her head, encouraging her and she bit and sucked, laving it with her tongue.

Amanda’s hips moved back and forth avoiding full contact with her center. Edie was frustrated and pulled at her hips trying to get more pressure between her thighs. 

“What are you doing to me?”

“Do you want me to stop?” Amanda moved her hips as she asked that. 

Edie turned them over and her hands went to Amanda’s slacks button. “Take this off.”

Amanda undid the button and they struggled to pull her pants off which saw them collapse in laughter.

“I love how this fits like a glove on you but it would give the chastity belt a run for its money.” 

“Oh you. Stop it!” Their laughter died down and they shared a comfortable silence. Edie stood up and Amanda was mesmerized by the play of light against her skin as she took off her pants, sliding them off her legs in a smooth motion.

Edie felt herself blush under the scrutiny and moved as if to cover herself but Amanda was on her in a flash.

“No. I want to see you. You are beautiful.”

Edie backed them to the edge of the bed and Amanda sat down. She straddled her, knees next to her hips on the bed.

“No, you. You, take my breath away.” She took Amanda’s face in her hands and kissed her with all the passion and longing she was feeling. Her tongue licked her upper lip and pressed on her lower lip, teasing, opening it up to her. She caressed then sucked her tongue into her mouth. 

She moved back slightly, held her boobs in her hand, caressed her nipples, tugging at them with her thumb and forefinger, while looking at Amanda.  Amanda reached for her but stopped when Edie shook her head. “Don’t.” She licked suddenly dry lips and took a shaky breath she didn’t realize she was holding. 

Edie inched closer and took her head in her hand and brought it to her chest. Amanda flicked at the tip with her tongue and lapped away. She moved from one to the other before abandoning them to the night air. She could feel Edie’s hips starting to move insistently against her. 

Amanda caressed her knees and thighs, hands brushing close to her center. She left a hand between her legs and could feel the wetness through the thin fabric of her underwear. Edie’s thighs clamped down trapping her hand.

“I won’t let you go.”

“No?”

“No.” She moved her hips against Amanda’s hand but she needed more. Shetook Amanda’s hand, pulled down the elastic of her waist band before placing it inside, against her. 

Amanda slowly moved her hand lower and they both groaned when she touched her wetness. She moved her hips up and pulled off her underwear and added hers to the pile. Amanda pulled her nether lips together and apart before stroking them up and down with her fingers. She circled her hood avoiding direct contact on her most sensitive spot. She could feel it hardening, waking up under her touch. She dipped down, fingers slipping and sliding, coated with moisture before continuing her stroking. Light touches alternating with more pressure and Edie pressed intensely into her.

Amanda put some fingers against her entrance and Edie covered it with hers, pushing it deeper into her. She had waited so long to feel her inside. Amanda let her ride her fingers for a few moments before pulling her fingers out with difficulty. Edie was sucking her in. She stroked her clit, in circles, rubbing the tip. 

“Oh my god.” Edie was just happy the hand was where she wanted it. Amanda let her set the pace. She let her make full contact with her fingers then cover her entrance with the pads of her fingers so she wasn’t getting any contact at all, teasing her. She bit and licked at her neck as they moved together. She sucked on her nipples, creating a pulling sensation that Edie felt deep in her center. 

Edie focused on the fingers moving inside her. “You feel so good.” Her breaths were coming in short bursts, she was panting and flushed. Amanda teased her entrance with a thumb opening her up.

“Yes, right there.”

Her fingers moved in and out of her barely dipping in and moving completely out before going in again while her thumb rubbed her clit. She kept Edie on the edge, stoking the fire with her touches and stopping right before she went over. Amanda could feel her tightening up around her finger as she kept up her movements. She was really close. 

“Stop teasing.” 

“Or else?” Amanda hovered at her entrance before going in deep, cutting off her response in the process. 

She crushed Amanda’s head to her chest, needing to feel her close as her thighs shook with her impending orgasm. The next time Amanda moved her fingers in, she bit down into her shoulder muscles as she came all over her hand, juices running down her fingers and heard loud moaning as if in a distance. She wasn’t sure who was making the sounds and it didn’t matter. Amanda kept up her even stroking until she came again, harder each time and her fingers finally pushed her out as she closed up. She held on to Amanda’s hand as she felt the pulsing and occasional tremor from her center. “Stop.” 

“What’s the safe word?”

“Amanda!”

“Okay, okay.”

Amanda moved them up the bed, pulled Edie on top of her and cradled her head to her chest. She tilted her head and brushed their lips together. Edie laid her head down, her breathing returning to normal. She felt limp and very relaxed and listened to Amanda’s heart beating strongly, against her ear. She snuggled in close and kissed the boob closest to her head making Amanda giggle. 

Amanda stroked her back and played with the hair on the nape of her head. She kissed her temple, the top of her head.  “Feeling okay?”

“Splendid. I could fall asleep.” She made as if to snore.

“Don’t you dare. We’re just getting started. Where’s your stamina?”

“Excuse me. I resent that remark. I’ll show you stamina!”

“I can’t wait.” She got a light smack to her stomach for her troubles.

Edie moved so she laid half atop Amanda. There was so much she wanted to explore. Amanda laid unmoving, yet attentive, letting her look to her hearts content. Edie’s fingers moved, flitting, touching a boob here, squeezing an arm there. She held it in her hands and teased the nipple to attention with her palm. She leaned down for a taste, gave it little licks. Amanda encouraged her with a hand on her head. Her mouth moved lightly over her stomach, pausing to place a kiss here and little nips there. She caressed her thighs and Amanda bent her legs, feet planted on the bed. Her hands moved to the v between her legs. Amanda parted her legs slightly, letting her in. Edie kissed the insides of her thighs, the back of her knees and her hands inched up between her legs.

Edie’s mouth watered as she felt her warmth and licked her lips at the first touch of her moistened lips. 

“You feel ...” Edie trailed off.

“Yes? Don’t leave a girl hanging.” Amanda moved her smoothness against her hand. 

“Soft. Wet. Velvety. Hot.” Edie’s fingers moved up and down, teasing that bundle of nerves. 

She pushed Edie onto her back then straddled her. She moved her hand back to her center. “Hold still.”

She rubbed up and down against her fingers, showing her what she liked. Edie rubbed tentatively and repeated what made her moan louder. Amanda moved against Edie’s fingers, sometimes fast, then slow. Her hips moved in a circular motion as she took Edie’s fingers in and out, rubbed them against her sensitive clit. 

She looked on in amusement as Edie closed her eyes tight. Edie was amazed at the sensations. She didn’t know her fingers could be so sensitive. 

“Can you feel that?” Amanda was tightening around her fingers before moving her hips away and hovering over them.

“Yes, yes, you feel good. Come, here.” Amanda stayed out of reach. 

“I’m almost there.”

“Why did you stop?

“I don’t want it to end.” Edie kissed her lips hard then moved to her neck, teeth grazing her neck before sucking it. 

“But I want you to come.” Edie bit on her lower lip before licking it and taking it in her mouth. 

She held Amanda tighter to her chest as her nails scratched her back. Edie felt Amanda’s hips move with more purpose, she moved her hips up to meet hers. Amanda wouldn’t be able to hold off her release much longer. When she pressed down deeper into her fingers she held her off.

Amanda’s eyes opened. “No, no teasing. Not now.”

“I thought you didn’t want to come yet.”

“Please.”

Edie couldn’t resist the supplicant look. She held Amanda’s hip with one hand as she moved in and out of her, setting the pace this time.

Amanda blindly reached for her lips as her hips continued to move against her. Amanda could feel herself close reflexively around her fingers. 

She looked into Edie’s eyes. “Right there. Yes.” Her hips moved faster. “Deeper.” She moaned out Edie’s name in pleasure as her hips moved furiously against her fingers. She came in waves and Edie kept moving her fingers, drawing out that last bit of her release until she stopped and laid on her. 

Edie enjoyed the feeling of her fingers cocooned in Amanda, it was addictive. She could get used to this feeling. She protested when Amanda held on to her wrist and moved her fingers out. 

“Hey, I was enjoying the warmth.” Edie pouted. 

“You can continue with that later.” Eyes closed, Amanda rubbed their noses together. “Muah. Muah,” she kissed the tip of her nose and pout away from her lips. 

She lifted her head fully to look tenderly at Edie. “You’re a fast learner.”

Edie looked down, avoiding her eyes. “I did alright?”

“Nope. I hated every moment.” 

“I distinctly remember someone saying please.”

Amanda took her hands in hers. “No really. I loved every moment. You’ve got some skills.”

“Well, what can I say, I learned from ze best.”

“And you best remember that. I gotta say, I still got it. I’m good at picking out the naughty ones.” Edie rolled her eyes. Amanda gave her butt a little pat and got off the bed. “Be right back.”

Edie stretched languidly, taking a mental stock of her muscles. Her thighs were sorefrom all that riding, among other things. Mmmm. The night was still young. 

Amanda came back with some water and offered her a glass.  “Thank you.” Edie took big gulps from the glass Amanda handed her. She didn’t realize how thirsty she was. “Refreshing, I needed that.” Amanda took the glass from her and carefully placed it next to hers on the night stand.  She got back into bed, body a little chilled from the cool air. 

“Eek, you’re cold.”

Amanda snuggled into her, placing her cold hand against her midsection. “You can warm me up.”

“Tsk, tsk.” Edie said with a huff. “I can’t believe how you treat your guest, putting me to work.”

“You have no idea.” Amanda gave her a peck. “Speaking of work.” She wiggled down Edie’s body. 

“What are you up to now?” Edie raised herself off the bed on her elbows to look down at Amanda who had a devilish gleam to her eyes.

“I’m still thirsty.” Amanda’s hand briefly caressed her boobs on the way down before moving her thighs apart. 

“Sure... You are insatiable!”

Amanda settled between her legs and lowered her head. Edie let out a cry of pleasure at the first touch of Amanda’s mouth, still cold from the water,  kissing and teasing her nether lips apart. 

“Oh boy.” She was in for a wild ride and threaded her hands through Amanda’s hair, pulling her closer and gave herself up to the tugging sensations emanating from deep within her.


End file.
